


前兆/Omen

by LuminousSteelPipe



Category: All Hail King Julien
Genre: Brainwash, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousSteelPipe/pseuds/LuminousSteelPipe
Summary: Karl made King Julien think he was Julien's best friend and makes him forget about his old friends.Together they ruled Madagascar.
Relationships: King Julien XIII/Karl
Kudos: 8





	前兆/Omen

**Author's Note:**

> 上面是机翻。
> 
> 卡尔洗脑国王后诱导国王堕落——在此前提下的一个片段

几番周折后，Karl在王的寝室发现了他。

被他一番调整后Julien的性格比起原来安静了不少，但那股折腾人的劲儿则有增无减。

他仪式性地敲了敲门，然后深吸一口气迈入房间内，说道:“Julien?我亲爱的朋友，尊敬的国王陛下，你不觉得这个时间你应该站在演讲台上沐浴万人敬仰的目光吗?”

“噢……天哪……”Julien听到了Karl的声音，但没有睁眼。他翻了个身，烦躁地扯起枕头捂在耳朵上。之前Karl安排的那几个喊他起床的人都被他哄走了，那些蠢人不敢冒犯国王，所以就去搬了救兵?应付他们可真是麻烦。怎么就没有一个人愿意纵容一下你们国王可怜的睡眠时间呢？

“Karl，我还不想起床…”他尽量显得有气无力地说，“我需要再多睡一会……”

“大家都在等着你，Julien。你该去行使自己的权力并为此感到兴奋，不是吗?”

“我才不管……”他把耳朵捂得更紧了，一副要抗争到底的样子。权力?他早就体验够了权力的味道，要什么有什么的日子过久了也会令人枯燥。现在整个马达加斯加及周边岛屿都是他的，他有什么可值得担心的呢？

哦，的确还有件小事挺值得在意。Maurice和Clover，那两个通缉犯仍旧处于不知所踪的状态。他们俩一个是谏臣，一个是护卫，本是奉命效忠国王的，却在第十三世当任后试图胁迫国王让位，甚至还组建民间起义军试图推翻他的统治。

Julien的记忆告诉他，那两个人都是罪不可赦的。但当他回想起那只叫Maurice的狐猴忧郁的眼睛时总会觉得心里有说不清道不明的难受……

这时他突然感觉到床边一沉。Karl坐在了他的旁边，他知道那双火焰似的红眸一定正注视着自己，而且一定是从头至尾。想到这里他打了个寒颤。然后一只爪尖锋利的手掌试探性地抚摸着他的尾巴，见他没有说什么便越来越大胆地揉捏起来。刚开始有些痒痒的，随后一股奇特的感觉便直入尾椎，变得令人难以忍受。他尝试甩开Karl的手，但是对方依然对他的尾巴纠缠不清。事态变得愈发使人暴躁。

他咬了咬牙，恨恨地翻了个身，将尾巴藏到身后，看着Karl玩味的表情气不打一处来。

“这下彻底醒了?”Karl问。

“还不是你的事，我想睡也睡不着了……”Julien皱眉揉了揉一边被压麻的耳朵，起身准备下床。

“今天都有什么事?你提前看过一遍了吗？”他拿起床头柜上的漱口水，咕噜咕噜地往嘴里灌了几口。他赖床的事常有，但Karl可不常来。也许今天真有什么特别重要的事要宣布吧。

“是。”Karl点点头。“你那些朋友，Maurice和Clover已经被捕了。你肯定很希望亲自审判他们，不是吗？”

听到这里Julien笑起来。他刚刚洗过了脸，虽然沾湿手腕后在脸上蹭来蹭去的清洁效果真的很不错，不过他的注意力还是很快放在了Karl所说的话上。

“我都跟你解释过了，虽然和他俩关系还算好过一段时间，但现在可称不上是朋友了……当然，我得审判他们，亲自审判。应该会很有趣吧。”Julien说。

“啊，是这样……Julien，我真的是越来越喜欢你了。”Karl似乎被Julien所说的话取悦了。“对，说的不错，完全正确。他们配不上自称你的朋友。所以你准备重罚他们是吗？”

“这个啊……”Julien犹豫了一会。“也不一定。看我心情吧。”


End file.
